Redemption from the Darkness
by Midnightal
Summary: The hardened Anbu captain Sakura Haruno is no longer naive to the world and it's terrors. Slipping into the darkness, can she be pulled back into the light or will she forever be the empty shell of her former self. Gaara/Sakura Lemon in later chapters.WIP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello :) This is my very first story ever to be published on fanfiction *hopes it goes well* I would love to have reviews and critiques to improve my work. This is going to be a long story, so sorry in advance if there are many mistakes ^_^; I would also like to thank my dear friend for putting up with me constantly bothering him to read through what i have wrote to make sure it is ok *lacks confidence* I hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Redemption from the Darkness**

**Prologue**

The sky was lit with stars beaming brightly high up above the clouds, twinkling gently above Konoha. The moon shone illuminating everything below, from the quiet grassy fields with many a pot hole and divot pummelled into the worn land from training ninjas, to the rocky cliffs that stand tall hugging a slumbering Konoha with the previous protectors of the loved town smiling down forever, keeping their watchful glaze.  
A cooling breeze swept through the peaceful town, caressing the buildings softly with its icy touch, giving somewhat of a reprieve from the humidity which was smothering the summer night.

In the centre of the main residential district stood rows upon rows of apartment blocks, each looking slightly different and unique in style yet they still all manage to fit together to form a cosy appearance. In a row of two story apartments stood a single sand coloured building four stories high, towering over the neighbours giving spectacular views of the surrounding shops and compounds. The building looked worn down, with well used stairs at the front leading to each apartment and damp patches slowly seeping into the corners of the walkways making it seem darker than they should. To say the least it needed to have a fresh lick of paint and a clean up but this never worried the ninjas sleeping within. They spent most of their time on missions which entailed sleeping on tree branches and forest floors for the most part and the occasional hotel bed thrown in when you were really lucky. To them this was heaven, a place of their own to come back to and if you were really lucky there would be someone waiting for you.

At the very top of the sand coloured building was a window open wide to entice any gust that graced the land and to coax it into the stuffy room attached. A smile adorned the kunoichi face as the cold air danced upon her slick skin while she slept spread out on her double bed. The moonlight filtered in from the window softly, casting an ethereal glow to her skin making the creamy colour shine almost as bright as the stars. Cool wisps of air filtered into the room fluttering the mid length pink strands of hair against the pillow and across her back. Her long slim face distorted into a frown as a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead. Strong lean arms lay tucked beside her petite form as her moderately sized chest rose and fell with each breathe she took. To say Sakura had grown since her genin days was an understatement. Once a wallflower, now had grown into a blossoming young woman. Now at the age of 22 Sakura was more comfortable in her own skin than ever and looked and felt better about herself. Long gone were the days she dressed to impress Saskue-kun, now it was for comfort not style. A small hum escaped her lips as she moved across the bed to find a cold patch to snuggle up on. Still asleep, a small sigh left her mouth as she drifted from dream to dream.

The Moon lit up her bedroom giving a soft hue against her meager possessions. Sakura was not at all deprived, as proven with the new double bed she brought a few weeks back. A small wooden table stood firmly wedged against the bed with an old red lamp with a cream shade hung loosely over a dim light bulb standing proudly in the centre. A pile of books lay next to this, with the lasted medical journal she had checked out the library open at the page she had previously studying. Across the room was a door leading to her en suite which was the main point Sakura had brought this apartment for. Inside was an over sized bath consuming the small room. She could think of nothing better than to finish a days work with a glass of sake and an old book.

As it is widely known, ninjas don't get paid a great amount and the only way to save was to go on highly ranked missions. This was ok, if you could get the missions but more likely than not it was a simple B class escort mission which did not pay that well. This meant saving up for her own apartment was a difficult task and many times she had gone without luxuries. Weapons aren't cheap and their upkeep being essential as it could be the difference between life and death, so this inhibited her.  
Not many ninjas feared death, they saw it more as a downside to the job. But, if there was a choice to stay alive or die the vast majority would without a doubt be inclined to stay alive if not for themselves but for loved ones and friends. Sakura often thought about life and death during a day as being a medic nin she could not only take life but give it. She didn't want to die, not when she had so many things left unfinished. When she was younger it would be because she didn't want to leave her friends and family, but now it was because she wanted to be the best and to do that she would have to stay alive.

Sakura had long surpassed Tsunade after many years of studying and was now known throughout the lands as one of the best medics. Most would have thought this would be enough for someone, but not Sakura. Long ago she had decided she didn't want to be the weak link in her team and started training every hour she could. Long days of training and working in the hospital meant Sakura grew distant from her friends. She couldn't understand why they wouldn't be happy that she was training so hard to be better, but all she heard was disappointed lectures when she missed birthday parties and pre arranged visits.

Sakura trained non-stop for four years so she was good enough to try out for Anbu which had always been her goal. After a long battle and a badly bruised body Sakura made it through with a smile. One of her last true smiles. Sakura didn't smile anymore; well she didn't smile like she used to. Now she had perfected her fake smile that wouldn't quite reach her eyes like it used to but it was enough to fool most people. Sakura soon learned emotions were unnecessary hindrance which could get you killed. Her friends just didn't understand she had to do this to become strong enough to protect the ones she loved, even if it meant them not loving her back. It had taken Sakura just two more years to make Anbu captain, and now was the proud leader of her team. They had just got back from a mission to Iwagakure to kill a lord who had become greedy and violent. To Sakura he was just another kill on her list, she held no compassion for the man who robbed families of their money for his own greed. A quick slice to the neck and he was gone from this world, never to hurt anyone again. Of course not all missions were like this, and some tested even the new hard resolve of Sakura. She could never forget one of her first Anbu solo missions. She had to kill a ten year old boy because his clan saw him as a threat to their way of life. They of course couldn't kill him because of the implications so paid for Anbu to dispose of him.

She remembered standing over him in the darkness while he slept, his long black hair fanning over his pillows like a halo while his peaceful face slumbered. She must have stood there for three hours straight debating if she could actually do it. To end this child's life because his clan disproved of him. After the fourth hour the sun was beginning to rise, and she knew if she was going to do this it would have to be now. She closed her eyes and placed a glowing green hand on his heart. It stopped beating. His eyes suddenly flashed opened as he gasped for breath clutching his chest in his arms before setting down back to his restful place once again. Never to awaken. She had done it, she had overcome her emotions to be a hardened killer. Was she happy? Was this all worth it? No tears would come to her as she jumped back into the trees towards Konoha. Only these questions went round in her mind along with the eyes. His eyes. The painful near death realisation in those sparkly purple eyes will haunt her until her grave. She had become numb, no emotion on her face, dull eyes watching her path towards home. This was the new Sakura. A shell of her former self whose only goal was to become stronger so she wouldn't be a burden. But at what cost?


	2. Anbu HQ

**A/N: ^_^;; hoped you liked the last chapter. Now we will get to meet Sakura's team. Next chapter will have more action i promise. Again, sorry for any mistakes and i hope you enjoy. Review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Y_Y**

Sakura awoke to the bright morning sun shining through the window of her bedroom. The sound of the hustle of people in the busy streets below going about their daily business could be heard in her dozy state. She always enjoyed listening to the streets as mothers shouted at their children to behave and the odd argument over prices between customers and shopkeepers. It almost made her feel normal again after a long strenuous mission when the world continues without notice of her efforts the previous night. Sakura never wanted praise after a mission because she saw it as her job. Like a barrier, protecting everyone in her beloved village from the horrors of the real world. This is what her life was. A whisper, a mistaken blur in the distance, a flash of metal reflecting the sun. She was invisible, and she enjoyed it.

Sitting up, she swung her legs round to the edge and stood up in one swift motion before strolling over to the bathroom. This was a ritual for Sakura after a mission. A restful night sleep and wash before reporting to Tsunade to discuss her mission report. Over the years this had become a daily routine. Wake up, bathe, report, check in Anbu headquarters, train, eat, visit the hospital and sleep again only to be repeated again until a mission came in. Sakura saw this as a fixed schedule and nothing stopped her completing her tasks. She treated life like she would any mission, with careful thinking and preparation. She never wanted to be caught off guard. After soaking in the bath for a good half an hour, Sakura dressed in her normal Anbu attire. Elbow length black gloves with silver arm protectors dented and scratched from deflecting blows. A long black t-shirt leaving her shoulders bare to proudly show off the Anbu symbol on her right arm. A cream vest strapped around her torso to carry various weapons and scrolls. Tight black trousers which outlined her powerful thighs built up from training and knee high boots with leg protectors scuffed from travelling on long missions far from home. To finish the look was her mask. Slanted large black lines outlined the eyes holes turning her ordinary cat mask into a dangerous predator. This is when she felt most comfortable, behind the mask she was anonymous to the world. This was her porcelain barrier. She quickly tied her hair into a ponytail to keep it out the way and she headed out the door towards the roofs.

From the streets, some would mistake her blur on the rooftops as a figment of there imagination, but to the well trained eye the slight glimpse of black and silver told them other wise. Sakura had spent a long time training her stamina up to a level so she could run at full speed for long distances without breaking a sweat. This came in handy with her favourite way to travel across the rooftops. The only noise to be heard was the quiet patter of footsteps along the slippery tiles and the grumbles of the occupants below. She left no evidence of anyone ever being there. Like a ghost. She travelled from street to street, studying carefully around just incase someone was following her. Even in her home town she did not switch off her trained instincts. She would be a fool to do so as many attacks are in places you would least expect. She would not be someone who was caught out by complacency.  
Jumping through the open window of the Hokage offices, she walked over to the large oak doors carved deep with the Konoha symbol. Rich paintings of old Konoha and its leaders adorned the walls giving the sense of power surrounded this small corridor. Knocking two times to announce her arrival, she waited patiently for the approval to enter. Once the loud yes was shouted through to her, Sakura pushed the heavy doors open to a waiting Tsunade inside.

Tsunade's office hadn't changed much from Sakuras chunin years. A large wooden desk occupied the centre of the room, covered in papers and mission reports yet to have been read. Larger stacks inhabited more space around the room, on chairs and shelves which never seemed to disappear. Sakura stepped forward to stand in front of the Hokage, smirking behind her mask when she spotted the glass of sake already out waiting to be consumed even though the sun had only risen above the skyline. Sakura used to scold Tsunade over her drinking habits but now stayed silent waiting for further instruction. Grand windows looked out upon Konoha, giving panoramic views of the busy city below. Sakura gazed out onto the village with appreciative eyes while Tsunade pushed papers around to find the missing mission report from last night. Even after many years of looking out onto the city Sakura always found her peace just watching the world below. Tsunade cussed under the breath about Shizune cleaning up her things so she couldn't find anything anymore until a small smile graced her voluptuous lips and a loud "ah" was heard when the missing report was found hiding under her desk. Sakura taking this clue turned back to focusing Tsunade once again. Tsunade's appearance seemed never to have changed. Still looking in her late 20's, with long blonde hair tied up and manicured nails painted red clutching onto the file. She looked young enough to be Sakura's sister, but it was widely known the powerful leader of Konoha used a transformation technique to look younger than her real age. But if you looked closely into her eyes, the age was apparent. A loud tutting was coming from Tsunade as she flicked through the report with a bored expression. With a boisterous sigh she slammed the papers back onto the floor and leant back in her chair to get a better look at her former star pupil. A lot had changed. Her late apprentice no longer was the crying girl who depended a little too much on others. Now who stood in front of her was a powerful ninja who trained day and night to be one of the best in the village. A sad glaze was cast over Tsunade's eyes as she thought back to past when she could truly remember Sakura being happy. Now all she saw was an unemotional wall, blocking all from seeing the real Sakura. Tsunade sighed again before locking eyes with the kunoichi beginning the normal conversation they had each morning. Crossing her arms over her ample breasts Tsunade inspected Sakura very closely before beginning to speak

"Your mission report says you had no problems. Of course I expect nothing less of you being my finest student" Tsunade spoke with a glint of proudness in her eyes.

Sakura straightened her back slightly when addressing the Hokage "Hai, he was a predictable target with no hassle. We left no evidence behind and disposed of his body"

Tsunade picked up the sake cup and started sipping the rich liquid while she listened to Sakura's explanation of last nights mission. With a nod of approval, Tsunade shooed Sakura away until another mission was available so she could enjoy her sake in peace. Leaving the spacious office, Sakura hurried across the village to Anbu HQ to meet her team.

Located close to the Hokage office in the mountains of the late leaders stood a large complex surrounded by great walls for protection. The wall was made out of thick pieces of wood which obstructed the view of the buildings inside. An impressive gate was the only way into the compound and that was heavily guarded and watched. It is safe to say only the most trusted members of the shinobi community were allowed to enter. This was to be expected, being the heart of Anbu and housing many secrets the village held. This is the only area that only Anbu are allowed to roam freely with other members to train, socialise and to report in. There are many divisions of Anbu and each has its own set of buildings and offices. Here they had all necessary supplies at their disposal, including interrogation rooms with trained interrogators ready, high security archives with guards 24/7 and of course maximum security cells which held many prisoners waiting for trial

Making her way through the gate, showing the guard her necessary paperwork, Sakura walked towards the main building towering before her. The tremendous building stood pride of place in the centre, with Anbu members coming freely to and from the entrance. Constructed in the traditional style of Konoha, this two story building was impressive. Built from the beginning of Anbu, it was made to withstand attacks with many hidden corridors to the main village for safe passage. Ascending the short set of stairs, Sakura navigated her way along the maze of corridors set out to confuse anyone who wasn't meant to be there. Sakura remembered getting lost more than once before and having to stop and ask directions towards the rooms her team used to meet in. The ground floor was mainly set out for new Anbu teams to meet and discuss training schedules and for preparations. The second floor was for the Anbu captains offices which was her destination. Sakura's office was a small room with a double window looking out towards the forests surrounding. She has a desk with many books and scrolls laid out, of course none being important just incase of attack. A small lamp lit up the dingy room from the top of a bookcase in the corner. Two chairs stood in front of the desk waiting for her team to arrive. It was always agreed they would meet at midday before training in the fields behind HQ. Sakura glanced at her watch while sitting down to start some paperwork before they arrive. Scribbling down on the scroll in front of her, Sakura heard a sharp knock on the door. Turning towards her watch, the hands now on 12 she gave a curt enter to the awaiting men.

First to gracefully enter was a tall Anbu with his mask painted like a hawk. He had a medium build with the same standard attire Sakura was currently wearing apart from the longer ninjato strapped to his back. From behind his mask you could see his long brown hair tied a few inches from bottom. Through the mask, glowed grey eyes shining eyes which were studying Sakura intently.

This without doubt was Hikaru Hyuuga. Like any Hyuuga he was extremely well trained, especially with the ninjato. A lot like his cousins Neji and Hinata, he was quiet man who enjoyed observing people. When they first met she was a little put off at the way he stared at her with those cloudy eyes, but soon she came to realise that was just his way.

After Hikaru came another man a little shorter and more muscly. The mask of a wolf walked forward and slumped down onto one of the chairs in front of her, before resting his feet onto the other. His shaggy short blue hair fell across the top of his mask, dipping down to frame his face. His glowing ice blue eyes shone through his mask to show his attention was on Sakura with his smirk present in his knew this cocky man anywhere.

Yuichi Kazamoto was a ladies man. He could charm the birds from there trees if he wanted to. Women would fall at his feet when he smirked at them. Of course being very good looking helped, but when Sakura first met him he found out the hard way she wasn't interested by the large black eye she left him with after pitching her ass. After many weeks of training and learning each others strengths and weakness they became a strong team unit which run like clockwork together.  
Sakura looked back down to the scroll she had just finished writing on and rolled it back up to place into her top draw. Yuichi sighed and plopped his feet back on the floor with a loud bang while leaning forward onto her desk taking off his mask. Hikaru stepped forward quietly and brushed off the dried mud from the newly released seat with annoyance and sat down beside his team mate, removing his mask also. However these two became best friends was beyond Sakura. How could two very different people be so close? Her mind drifted back to Naruto and Saskue before she mentally berated herself. She will not think of them here, not when she has work to do. Leaning back in her chair she inspected the two like how Tsunade looked upon her earlier. They were both starring at her inquisitively waiting for the location of todays training. Sakura looked out the window to see the sun in full raise above the village. It was hot. She should do endurance exorcises for when they are in the dessert. Almost expecting this Yuichi widen his big icy eyes and stuck out his bottom lip to give his best puppy dog impression. To most women this would melt there heart until they became a pile of goo on the floor. But to Sakura this was more amusing than cute. Turning to look at Hikaru she saw the same plea but without the facial expression. To anyone else his expressions never changed but to her she could see everything. Like the way his eyes dipped slightly and the small pout that arouse on his face. Sighing to herself she moved to the window and opened it to feel the soft breeze. Closing her eyes the cool gust drifted through her hair and clothes, relaxing her in moments. Mind made up she turned to the now curious pair with a slight smile behind her mask

"Today we shall train on the lake" was the short reply she gave to their sad faces. Yuichi's face broke out into a grin while Hikaru's small smile wasn't missed. It wasn't often she treated the pair, but on a day like today, cooling off is what they all needed.

"What are you waiting for?" was her reply as she left the room in front of them. The only reply was to high five each other before grabbing their masks and rush out after their captain.


	3. Training on the lake

**A/N: It's been a while. ;_; Due to other things I haven't really been able to sit down and write for a while. I am in need of a good beta reader to keep me in check so if anyone is interested let me know :) Some of the reviews mention I haven't really got into the characters yet which I understand. Please be patient as this will be a long story so it will come with time i promise. Being my first story and not being a native to the story world (actually a Graphic Designer) I welcome critique so please review :) Now back to the story...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

Flecks of dust twisted hypnotically in the wind around mighty roots and branches of the forest of death. Great oaks stood tall and proud, branching out to dominate any available space and light it could reach. Deep rich browns surrounded it's bark, cracked and wrinkled from age and history. Powerful roots protruded the earth spreading wide to capture every last bit of water that haphazardly managed to seep through the blanket of leaves. Shadows danced across the land as gusts rocked throughout the forests, driving deep into the darkened abyss.

Not many people came up to the forest because of the fearful name which was bestowed on this land. Wild animals roamed here and without proper training the average citizen could find themselves in a tricky situation. This is why the forest was named to scare people away, including young ninjas. To Anbu this was the perfect place to train without being disrupted by any unfortunate person who happened to stumble across them.

Deep within the murky trees a sound could be heard in the not to far away distance. Crashing water splurged onto rocks only then to collect into a deep pool. This is where Sakura chose to train with her team.

Sprinting through the forest, no one spoke as they passed from branch to brand to reach their goal for today. From training it was taught to keep watch of your leader at all times because a simple change in stance or head movement could mean the difference between life and death. Anbu are silent, going place to place like a shadow without a trace. Always signaling with gestures Sakura pushed forward to the rapidly approaching lake. Up in front was a break in the tree line which produced a great beam of light breaking threw the darkness to illuminate the way. Sighting this Sakura locked onto the location and directed her team towards it. Bursting through the darkness into the light made Sakura was momentarily blind as she gracefully jumped to the ground like a powerful panther.

The sun dazzling in the sky, shone down onto the waterfall and collecting lake before them. The wet rocks glisten and sparkled casting gem like appearances surrounding the rocky water edge. The lazy water turned almost transparent, with light blues looking almost tropical to the eye. Heat could be seen seeping from the ground around the cool water as the relentless sun beat down on them. Turning to her team, she saw the ore in their eyes as they looked around the new training area. She could clearly see the shock radiating from them as they stepped into the sun from the shadows of the tree line. Sakura had never shown her team this little oasis in the forest before but was glad of this. Just to witnessing the appreciation through their eyes was enough to tell her she made the right decision. Stepping onto the cool water, she strolled into the middle waiting for the others to approach her. Yuichi was the first to speak.

"Wow! This place is awesome! How come I have never seen it before even after all the training in the forest we have done?" Sakura turned to him slightly without looking and spoke.

"This is a remnant from my water element training a few years back" she smiled gently. Casting her mind back she remembered finding out her nature sign was water and training for weeks to produce an amount of water like this. It had taken her weeks to get the tiny fountain she managed to gather from the ground to become this great waterfall. She looked back to see Yuichi gasp in while Hikaru nodded in acceptance. He expected nothing less from their great leader, who he had become to admire more and more.

Sakura turned towards the men before getting into her fighting stance. They did not have time to appreciate these glorious surroundings as this was it, training had begun.

Readying themselves Sakura spoke of the rules in hushed tones to their anxious ears.

"You will both work as a team to take me down. The area of the pool will be the boundary of this fight. You may use any Jutsu type as long as it is in the boundary. As we are on water i would prefer water based Jutsus. We shall fight until either you both are unable to fight or the same for me. Do not hold back. Understood."

As soon as the last words left her mouth a shower of kunai and Hikaru activating his Byakugan was heard as Sakura flipped into the air performing seals of her first attack. "

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" was shouted from her mouth as four more Sakura's appeared from the water, each being able to attack independently without Sakura's command. Hikaru sprung unto action taking out his tanto preparing for the clones attacks. Crouching low, Sakura studied the battle field searching for the missing Yuichi. Looking left to right and seeing nothing Sakura jumped from the water narrowly missing the pair of hands reaching for her from below. Yuichi emerged from the depths in a shower of raindrops exploding upwards towards his captain.

A powerful chakra filled kick flew directly at Yuichi's head, only to be redirected to narrowly graze his shoulder. Diving to the ground, he clutched his shoulder while sending two shuriken at Sakura in rage. Sakura countered with her own attack, sending them plummeting into the water.

A splash could be heard on the other side of the pool where Hikaru was fighting Sakuras clones. Only two remand, but he now sported a large cut to his torso ripping his Anbu uniform open. Cursing under his breath, he once again attacked Sakuras clones. Jumped away he threw his blade up while his hands promptly went through a wave of seals. Catching his blade once again a swirl of icicles exploded from the water and dispelled the remaining clones in a splash.

Looking impressed at the battle between her clones and Hikaru she was too late to notice the swinging leg of Yuichi connecting squarely with her lower back. Shock waves vibrated across her body as she fought to keep her emotions in check. Twisting to grab hold of his leg Sakura pulled him in and send a non chakra filled punch to his face breaking his wolf mask in half, bruising his right eye. The pieces of the mask fell forgotten, drifting down to the bottom of the lake.

Running to come beside his team mate, Hikaru nodded towards Yuichi before they both ran towards her. She stepped back, giving her just enough time to create shadow clone. Hikaru rushed forward performing his clans speciality, gentle fist technique. This effectively stopped Sakura's chakra to her left arm. Off balanced she swung for him but he narrowly avoided the attack to send a punch to her chest. Stumbling back she forced the air back into her lungs while re-opening the now closed chakra points. He advanced on her with his tanto in hand ready to fight once more. Flexing her now sore left arm she shot forward, grabbing hold of his uniform and pushed off the ground with him in her hands. Pressing a chakra point on his back she smirked at his discomfort as he lashed out at her, kunai in hands. Springing away, he whipped round to see an explosive seal stuck to his back. Ripping the seal off and discarding it into the air, it exploded crashing his body downwards, slamming him into the water below. One thing you can always count on is when Sakura means business you will get hurt. Pulling himself up, he dodged a kick to the side while flipping away to buy more time. He skidded to a halt undoing the sealed chakra point and wiping away the dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Meanwhile, her clone was fiercely battling hand to hand with Yuichi forcing him to block her attacks with his arm protectors. Sakura's clone pushed forward against him forcing heavy blows to collide with his body. Yuichi spat up blood, falling to the water surface finding it hard to breathe. Seeing this Sakura called off her clone who was about to deliver the final blow to his bowed head. Yuichi looked up with his trademark smirk to stare directly at Sakura. That was when it hit her. A full body ache overcame Sakura as her eyes widened in realisation. Damn! When was he able to create a Henge no Jutsu? Doing the seals to release herself from this illusion she found herself caught between her team mates with seals across her body. Standing demobilise, both men looked on joyfully already celebrating their rare win. Sakura was impressed. But this was not the end for her. The Sakura which was sealed suddenly disappeared, leaving both men stunned and confused. She had made another clone? When? Behind them a large tidal wave appeared as the real Sakura burst from the water and landed safely onto the surface. Hands moving faster than the eye could see, she shouted out her next move.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu"

A large dragon shaped water column formed in front of their eyes. The dragon form towered over the men high into the clearing. It glittered under the sun standing proudly before Sakura. With one simultaneous move the dragon twisted round effectively blocking Yuichi and Hikaru in a tower of water, opened it mouth, and with all its force crashed down onto the men. The huge splash forced most of the water out from the lake and onto the ground around. Sakura stood waiting to see if the two managed to survive the ferocious attack. As the water settled a small blue barrier appeared into sight with Yuichi and Hikaru huddled inside. Although this barrier did stop most of the force, they did not get away unhurt from the enormous beast. Cut and bruised, they staggered up, once again took battle positions to Sakura's amusement. That is what she loved about her two boys, they never gave up.

Sweat and water dripped down their bodies shimmering as the fading sun took cover behind a drifting cloud. Heavy breathing and panting vibrated around the clearing as they plotted their next move.

The sound of a hawk flying overhead caught Sakuras attention. Signaling to her team mates to stop, the bird swooped down to land on a rock next to Sakura. Seeing the message attached to its leg, Sakura carefully lifted the scroll before the bird flew away again. Opening she scanned the message with annoyance and then performed the necessary seals to destroy the note. Turning to the inquisitive men she explained they are to clean up and visit the Hokage for mission briefing. Today's training was over.

Collapsed on the ground nursing their wounds and egos Yuichi and Hikaru looked on at Sakura as she sat quietly observing the surroundings with gentle peace. She always liked the forest, it always held such calmness for her to collect her thoughts. Sitting in the sun, she let her uniform dry naturally while her team mates almost pouted with pain as they assessed their newly obtained wounds. They were careless they knew, but the thought of actually beating their captain made them reckless. Slipping off his vest Hikaru investigated the large gash covering his taunt chest with careful eyes and probing fingers. Yuichi copying this, slung off his shirt to check for cuts and bruises while basking in the sun to dry his soaked body. Droplets of water skimmed down him as he tilted his head back to catch the suns rays. If they looked at Sakura they would have seen her glance at their newly exposed skin with appreciation. Sakura wasn't blind, her team mates were very attractive but she had long given up on finding love so put all her efforts into training. Large walls now protected her heart from pain and she did not wish to let anyone in. Why should she? Every time she did, she got hurt or used. That is why all she did was watch, never acting on any of the troublesome feelings which bubbled deep down in her soul. The ones that whispered to her at night just before she falls asleep. The ones that told her she was alone. The ones that told her she will always be alone.

Sighing, Sakura looked on at the almost feeble attempts before her as the men tried to heal their wounds. She knew they could heal, as one of the first things she taught them was first aid which had come in handy on many missions. But, it seemed like they were deliberately doing a poor job so Sakura would have to intervene. The men weren't stupid, they knew if they did not correctly heal themselves Sakura would step in and do it for them. This wasn't because they were being lazy, they just enjoyed the closeness it brought them as Sakura patched them up. They also notice Sakura to a certain extent liked doing it also. It made her feel needed and helpful, which is why they kept inspecting their wounds waiting for her to interrupt. Tutting to herself she stood from her position and walked over to Yuichi as he sunbathed. Inspecting his bruised face and body while he sat pretending to be unaware of her closeness, Sakura closed a glowing green hand over the damaged eye while skimming another hand over his body to check for bruises. Poping the uninjured eye open Yuichi smirked while enjoying the beauty of his captain. Even though she turned him down on a regular bases, he still enjoyed the rare beauty she possessed.

"You know, i would have to date a woman a while before she touched me like this" Yuichi spoke behind a wide smirk.

Sakura ignoring him, finished off the healing before giving a sly remark back

"Does that mean you have never been touched before?" Smiling at the smirk dropping from his face only to be replaced with a scowl, she crawled over to Hikaru who had been watching the scene before him with unreadable eyes. To him, Sakura was the perfect women. Strong, smart, sexy she was effortless to be around. He felt more like himself than he did with anyone else, never having to be macho or proper Sakura accepted him for his good and bad sides.

From under thick long black lashes, he watched her creep ever closer to him in her tight wet clothes and damp hair which was now loose and framing her face. He took a big gulp as she settled between his legs to press her palms gently across his chest to inspect the large cut which was now leaking with blood. Sakura got straight to work healing this wound since it must be causing Hikaru a bit of pain even if he did not show it. Finishing off healing the worst of the gash, she gently ran her hand across his chest absentmindedly to check for anymore injures. Noting he didn't seem to have any more injuries, she was cut off by the sharp intake of breath . Halting her hand she glanced up to his face to enquire what was wrong before being caught in his silver eyes boring into her soul. A light blush was covering his checks while his slightly parted lips shakily took deep breaths in, still never taking his eyes of her. She almost felt the need to blush too as his hand covered hers gently in a loving embrace. She wished she could look away from his eyes but she was trapped watching those swirling pools of silver giving off many emotions she just did not want to admit were there. Breaking free from his hold Sakura leaned back to get some distance between the pair while Yuichi lay unaware of what just happened between his team mate and captain a few seconds ago. Taking a deep breath in Sakura did what she does best, and repressed what just happened, pretending like nothing happened while gathering a few things from the grass. All the time glinting silver eyes watched her quietly, slowly repressing his own feelings once more until the time would come when he could truly reveal them to Sakura.


End file.
